


Tangible

by awaken23



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Belly Rubs, Feeding, Post-Reaper War, Stuffing, Weight Gain, but im trying not to repeat too many tropes, but you know what i changed my mind, chubby garrus, chubby garrus vakarian, feedee garrus vakarian, feeder femshep, fluff because my feederism fics always have some degree of fluff, i have so many drafts of this nature just sitting around, i'm trash for chubby garrus in case that wasnt obvious, let archangel get chubby after the reaper war, so here you go guys, this was sitting in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaken23/pseuds/awaken23
Summary: To Shepard, Garrus' softening body is a pleasant reminder that the Reaper War is over.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard showered after lounging in the hot tub for a short time, and then slipped on some lingerie and walked over to her bed, where she found Garrus already lying there, absentmindedly rubbing his gut. She slid over beside him. 

“Oh, hey,” he said. “Sorry I didn’t join you in the tub, I was, um…” 

Shepard's eyes went to his rounded belly and then back to his face. “You needed time to finish all that, huh?” 

Garrus nodded and stifled a burp. 

She sat back up and gently massaged his belly in her moisturized hands. “You should have told me earlier, I would have given you some immediate belly rubs.” She kissed the taut surface of his stomach. 

“Well, I also wanted to surprise you after you got out.” 

“This was the best ending to my day. Garrus, I love you.” 

She could hear a faint purr in his voice. “I love you too.” 

“You know… When I imagined a life with you after the Reapers, it looked a lot like this. Peaceful, but not unfamiliar. We’d still have a lot of elements of our old lives. I’d have the most beloved element of familiarity right here… And I just wanted to stay up all night with you and talk…” she continued rubbing his belly. “And in this ideal life, I wondered if you’d even get a little soft… And man, did you go above and beyond,” she stroked his inner thighs. 

“Oh yeah, well, I figured eating all the food I could get my hands on would help,” he said, his mandibles flaring. “You really know how to fatten a turian.” 

She licked his belly, grabbing his plush sides. “Every extra pound you’d gain… I’d just view it as a milestone, a reminder that the Reapers are gone. The love of my life is with me and he can even put on a few... It just makes me feel peace.” 

A year had passed since the Reapers were destroyed and it showed on Garrus’ body. His figure had blown up from slender to chubby to fat, by the majority of definitions. While Shepard loved the sensation of wrapping her arms around his trim waist when they cuddled in the past, she could not deny the appeal of being able to fall asleep on his ample belly or squeeze her arms against his soft rolls, or feel his plush, warm arms hold her in place. Even his face and neck had accumulated a little pudge. She could still wrap her arms around him when they hugged, though Garrus’ continuously inflating figure threatened to put that to an end. To say Garrus was fat for turian military standards was an understatement. But Garrus had no complaints. She could feel his purrs vibrating in his chest as she stroked his full belly, kneading his soft sides. Garrus ran his fingers down her back, softly moaning and tried to sit up somewhat to kiss her on the arms, but his stuffed belly weighed him down and he slumped back onto the bed. Shepard moved over to his face and kissed Garrus on the mouth. His tongue massaged the inside of her mouth and she could taste the salt from the fries. His purring had reached an all-time high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Garrus joined Shepard in the hot tub instead. This was a separate draft but I figured it could be an alternative version of the last scenario.

Shepard closed her eyes in the hot tub, listening to the water bubble, and could barely hear Garrus approaching. He paused at the water, cautiously dipping his foot in and then sat in beside her, accidentally splashing onto her chest. He exhaled and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“What do you think? I can adjust the temperature if you’d like,” Shepard said.

“The heat makes it pretty nice,” Garrus said. “It’s people splashing around in cold water that I really don’t get.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, that’s a shared opinion among a lot of us,” Shepard said.

"Not you, though." 

"Not me, but still."

The bubbling water covered a significant portion of Garrus’ belly and sometimes made its way up to his pudgy pectorals. 

“I’m glad you’re still here,” Garrus turned to her. “It took me a while, but I finished everything…”

“Garrus,” Shepard said, reaching under the water to feel his belly. “Oh, I can tell.” She nuzzled against his neck. "Good job."


End file.
